


Safe Harbour (Art)

by dasschmitt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Art, F/F, cruise ship au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasschmitt/pseuds/dasschmitt
Summary: Art for@5-5-k'sfic,Safe HarbourWhen Kara's flight back to work is cancelled, she meets Lena in the airport lounge. Kara can't help but be drawn to the woman, and she isn't oblivious to the way that Lena is drawn to her too. But they'll probably never see each other again... right?AKA The Cruise Ship AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	Safe Harbour (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5-5-k (Vsquaredk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsquaredk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Safe Harbour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673652) by [5-5-k (Vsquaredk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsquaredk/pseuds/5-5-k). 



**Author's Note:**

> So excited that I got to draw something for [@5-5-k's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsquaredk/pseuds/5-5-k) Supercorp BIg Bang Fic, _[Safe Harbour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673652/chapters/65056387)_! I absolutely loved this fic and the glimpses into the cruise ship world. 
> 
> Y'all can find me on tumblr at [@dasschmitt](https://dasschmitt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
